Reborn
by Sapphire7777
Summary: I am Madeline Williams. I've been separated from my twin sister Amelia F. Jones for over five years due to our parents being divorced. She now lives in Massena, New York with my mother, but she still makes the occasional phone call or visit. I have a Cuban friend named Ricardo and a Prussian friend named Gilbert. On 11/9/01, my death became imminent. Cubaxfem!CanadaxPrussia
1. Light in the Mist

**Author's Note:** Hey, it's been a while. :D Yeah... I so sorry 'bout that. :( Over the past year, I've been having a lot of difficulties, a change of heart, and I've come to realize how horrible I was being. So among the announcement for this new story, I'd like to say something. I'm taking down my other stories. Yep! Forever. I'll leave them up for one more month, so reread them as much as you can, copy it into your Microsoft whatever files, even post it on your account. You can even continue the story for all I care! Just get the word out. :D Sorry if that seems harsh! I just want this to be the beginning of a brand new start for me! ^^ Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and please don't hate me! :( *LE CUE EPIC DREAMSCAPE MUSIC*

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter One: A Light in the Mist**

_November 9, 2001_

_Hello. My name is Madeline Williams. I have a large, white dog named... um... I believe it's Kumichi...or is it Kumajichi? My mind is fading... It's something like that, though, I'm sure of it! I also live in Ottawa, Canada. I've been separated from my twin sister Amelia F. Jones for over five years now due to our parents being divorced. She now lives in Massena, New York with my mother, but she still makes the occasional phone call or visit. I have a Cuban friend named Ricardo Lopez and a friend who claims to be Prussian named Gilbert Beilschmidt. You may be wondering why I'm telling you this... well..._

_On the ninth of November..._

_My death became a fixed moment in time._

**-*O*O*O*(/) ^ J^ ) /)O*O*O*-**

"STOP SMOKING! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE AWESOME ONE'S LUNGS!"

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you leave me and Madeline to do our homework on our own?"

"BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL MESS WITH MADDIE'S LUNGS!"

I let out a sigh at the usual sight of my two best friends fighting. It always bothered me that two initially nice people seemed to want to start a war with each other on sight, no matter the circumstance. Really, I would never understand it.

"U-Um. . . Could you two please stop fighting? We really need to finish this. . ." I murmured and diverted my violet-blue eyes to the floor.

"Kesesese~ Of course, Birdie! As long as _Retardo_ here promises to stop smoking!" Gilbert smirked.

Ricardo seemed to be seething with anger at the nickname, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"C-Come on, guys. . ."

"You heard me! _Re-tar-do_~"

Ricardo grabbed Gilbert's collar and lifted him into the air, "Say that again! I _dare_ you!"

"Okay, that's enough!" I exclaimed, speaking louder than I usually did, "I think that calls for a break! Why don't you two go downstairs and calm down while I make pancakes?"

Ricardo sighed and set the albino 'Prussian' down, "I apologize, Madeline. I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, yeah. . . I'm sorry too. . . Now how 'bout some of those wonderful pancakes you make, Birdie?" Gilbert smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "I swear, you guys only like me for my pancakes!"

**-*O*O*O*(/) ^ J^ ) /)O*O*O*-**

"Your drawings are really good, Birdie!" Gilbert stated with a mouth full of pancakes.

I looked up in mid-stroke of drawing what appeared to be a creepy, smiling man with a long scarf tied around his neck, "O-Oh? Thanks. . . Most of the time, though, I don't mean to draw everything that I do."

"What do you mean?" Ricardo asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain," I murmured as I shifted in my seat, "It usually starts with an image of a person I've never seen before in my head, then I suddenly find myself drawing some stranger."

"Usually?" Gilbert and Ricardo said in unison, causing them to glare at each other.

I made a small nod and flipped through my sketch notebook. I stopped on a page of a person that resembled Gilbert, but he seemed to be in some sort of old time-y, elaborate soldier costume, "Sometimes I see the faces of people I do know, but they end up having some kind of different attire. I've drawn you, Ricardo, and even my twin sister before."

Gilbert and Ricardo looked at each other with an unknown emotion passing between them. The look surprised me, I remember that much, but I couldn't find myself able to identify the emotion before it was gone.

"You've been having daydreams about me?" Gilbert teased, "Something you want to tell me, Birdie?"

My face flushed a bright red at the tease. I scowled quickly at an attempt to cover up my embarrassment, but I don't think it helped in the slightest, "Mon dieu, Gilbert! D-Don't be so childish!"

"Kesesesesese~ Why? It's so much fun!" Gilbert snickered.

Eventually Gilbert's contagious laugh made me giggle, the giggle a quickly turning into a full-blown laugh, which even made Ricardo trickle into a small bit of laughter. We may not have remembered what we were laughing about after a while, but it did not matter. We were having a good time. A really good time. I miss those days where the biggest event was Gilbert getting into detention because of spray painting school property, or that my dog Kuma had gotten a hold of Gil's pet bird, ironically named Gilbird.

It was a few days after that meeting, if my fading mind serves me right, and the beginnings of the wonderful, blessed weekend had just begun. I was walking my dog in the orange, golden lights of the beautiful evenings of Ottawa. The snow from earlier that day had settled in thick, glistening layers on anything it could attach itself to. It was just another normal day for me. I never expected what was to come of that day and I still find myself having difficulties to grasp it, but perhaps that is because my mind grows hazy, even now.

Kuma started barking and growling, but I could not find the source of what was troubling the bear-like dog, "Calm down, Kuma. . . There's nothing there." Yet no matter how much I tried to calm him down, he just wouldn't stop. When I was about to leave and dismiss it as nothing, I heard the faint sound of someone singing.

_The flow'rets have been sleeping_

_Long since moonlight fair._

_Their heads are gently nodding_

_On stems in silence there._

_The flow'ring trees their branches wave_

_And rustle as in dreams._

_Slumber, slumber_

_O sleep my little one._

I froze in mid-step at the lullaby. It was a song that my mother and grandmother used to sing to me when I was younger... It gave me such a nostalgic feel, because I had not heard it since my grandmother's death.

_The little birds were singing_

_So sweetly in the sun,_

_But now they are all nesting_

_And dreaming ev'ry one._

_The cricket in the meadowland_

_Is all that one can hear._

_Slumber, slumber_

_Sleep on my little one._

As the third verse came around, I looked around frantically to find the source of the singing, "Who's there? !" The only reply was the continuing of the song.

_The sandman comes on tiptoe_

_And views each tiny head,_

_To find perchance a truant_

_Who had not gone to bed._

_And when he finds a little one_

_He strews his eyes with sand._

_Slumber, slumber_

_O sleep my little one._

When the song ended, I felt a strange emptiness inside my chest. It even made me feel lightheaded. In my confusion, a light appeared in front of me. It started as a small, hovering ball that resembled a miniature star. Little flickers of light came from the glimmering ball and licked at the sky greedily. Eventually the ball began to shift and change in shape. The end result was a small woman with an aura of light and mystery surrounding her.

"_Madeline. . . My sweet grandchild, how I have missed you._"

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh? For over a year of not writing, I wasn't as rusting as I thought I was. xD If you have any question about who's who, just let me know! What do you guys think about the Cubaxfem!CanadaxPrussia? I think i made it kind of obvious, yet Maddie is as oblivious as always. xD I'm not even sure if who I want to end up with her! Please drop a review on your opinion~ I hope none of my readers/reviewers got chased off, because I still love you! :(

**Maddie:** P-Please R&R! Every writer needs a critic, eh!

**Gilbert:** HAHAHAHAHAH! REVIEW AND GIVE ME BEER OR I'LL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!

**Elizaveta: ***knocks Gil out with a frying pan* Shut up, stupid. -_-


	2. The Remembrall

**Author's Note:** I was watching some of the videos on Chameleon Circuit's blog channel (Which is this epic, British band~) and I watched something that made me facepalm, think of Hetalia, and feel completely shocked. One of the band members named Michael Aranda got trapped in France because the border control had made a mistake and he wasn't allowed to return to the UK. Now, that's what made me facepalm and feel shocked. What made me think of Hetalia was what the French police officer said. The officer, after hearing Michael's story, said these exact words,_ 'Oh zose stupid English people. Zey're not cool like us wonderful French.' _Silly France, going undercover as a police officer. xD Anyway, stupid story over, please enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter Two: The Remembrall**

_When the song ended, I felt a strange emptiness inside my chest. It even made me feel lightheaded. In my confusion, a light appeared in front of me. It started as a small, hovering ball that resembled a miniature star. Little flickers of light came from the glimmering ball and licked at the sky greedily. Eventually the ball began to shift and change in shape. The end result was a small woman with an aura of light and mystery surrounding her._

_"Madeline. . . My sweet grandchild, how I have missed you."_

I stared in shock at my grandmother. She appeared to be in her younger years, possibly in her twenties. Brunette, wavy hair fell on her shoulders and stopped halfway down her back. A cerise turtle neck hugged her body tightly by a black waist coat that wasn't buttoned all the way up. She had a constant, wise smile that never seemed to leave her face.

I found myself crying at the image of her. It couldn't be real. How could she be right in front of me...? I remember seeing her in that coffin all those years ago! This was the grandmother who had taught me the meaning of the maple leaf. The grandmother who had always sung me to sleep after a nightmare. The grandmother who had died with the same smile she always wore.

_"It's been so long. Your hair is still as blonde as I remember. Just like your mother's,"_ She stepped forward and brushed the tear away, _"Don't cry, honey. I hate seeing you cry."_

I put my hand on top of my grandmother's slender fingers and looked up at her. I couldn't help but stare with watering eyes at the smiling, bright blue orbs that belonged to her, "H-How? How can you be here?"

_"I am able to here because of you, my love. You've been crying out for people to hear and see you for so long. . . Your call was so strong that it reached me even beyond the grave. I have come to be with you again, darling,"_ My grandmother explained. Her sapphire eyes became pitiful and never wavered as she seemed to make the silent goal of not letting me out of her sight.

My eyes widened in surprise. Even after my twin sister had left, I was always being mistaken for her. If it wasn't that, people forgot about me entirely. It was as if I was completely invisible. The only people that seemed to remember me were Gilbert and Ricardo, but even Ricardo mistook me for Amelia on occasion, "Maple. . . I can't believe this. . ."

_"I know this is hard to believe, sweetheart, but there is one more thing you must do before I can stay with you forever."_

"What is it, Grandmother?"

_"You must close your eyes and remember all I taught you about Canada. Remember the meaning of the maple leaf. Remember all the friends that, ironically, remember you. Remember every moment you've had with your sister. Just remember."_

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. My mind began to drift to all the moments my grandmother spoke to me about the history of Canada. It drifted to every moment she scolded me about not fully understanding the maple leaf. Every moment my friends actually knew who I was. Every moment I had with my sister before she left. I viewed my memories as if they were movies, "I'm remembering. . ."

_"That's it. I feel it, darling. I'm returning!"_

I suddenly felt something enveloping my body and I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but for whatever reason... I couldn't, "Grandmother, what's going on?"

_"It's okay, darling. Just keep __**remembering**__."_

All at once, images of old times bombarded me. I couldn't help it. They just kept coming!

My grandmother let out a maniac-like laugh, which shocked me upon hearing it, _"Hahahaha! The process is almost complete!"_

"Who are you? !" I screamed. It felt as if my soul was being sucked out of my body!

_"Not your dear ol' granny, that's for sure! But you can't stop now, so it doesn't matter if you know! Soon all of Canada and your power will be __**mine!**__"_

"MADELINE!"

Just when I thought I was going to die, there was a loud _bang!_ The connection with me and my false grandmother was instantly severed. There was a moment of silence before I realized I could open my eyes. As soon as they opened, I found Gilbert right in front of me. His crimson eyes were clouded with worry and he seemed to be out of breath, "Maddie. . ."

"Gil. . . ?" My eyes fluttered shut once more and I fell back, letting darkness wrap me into its cold embrace.

**-*O*O*O*(/) ^ J^ ) /)O*O*O*-**

I woke up to the sound of chatter. Well, I suppose it was chatter. To me, it was simply seemed to be a familiar voice talking to thin air. But as I listened in closer, I realized the voice was talking to me.

"It surprised me when they told me, y'know. I knew since I'm the awesome hero an' all that they would want my powers and America, but never once did I think they would go after my baby sister!"

I chuckled softly and let my eyes open. My eyes were instantly overwhelmed with the sight of white, which made me wince slightly. "You do realize I was born three days before you. . ." My voice was cracked and hoarse, which surprised me slightly.

"MADDIE!" Amelia F. Jones immediately embraced me. I wheezed slightly as my sister's ridiculous strength seemed to nearly crack my ribs, "I was so worried! I wish I could've been there to save you like a hero! As soon as I heard you had been attacked by a Remembrall, I bought a plane ticket and flew over here!"

My face contorted into confusion, "Wait, wait. Back up the train. What's a Remembrall and where am I?"

Amelia backed off slightly and sat back in the white chair placed by my bed. Wait, bed?

"You're worrying me, Maddie. Can't you see that this is a hospital? I hope that Remembrall didn't do to much damage. . . Gilbo said he wasn't sure how far you were into the process, after all."

I blinked. The gears inside my head began to slowly turn again as I realized she was right. An IV linked my arm to a small packet that held clear liquid on a cold, silver rack. A heart monitor let out a resounding beep every time my heart beat. The walls, chairs, floor, ceiling... Everything was stamped with what seemed to be the hospital's national color, white. I scrunched my nose as hospital chemicals among other smells invaded my nostrils. How had I not figured out I was in a hospital? Shouldn't have the white-washed bed I found myself in tip me off about being in a hospital?

"S-Sorry. . . I guess I'm just feeling a little slow right now. . . Now please tell me, what's a Remembrall?" I muttered awkwardly.

Then a look flashed in Amelia's eyes. The same unknown look that had been in Ricardo's and Gilbert's eyes only a few days before. The look even had the same quick getaway before I could even be certain it was there.

We both looked at the closed door of the room, because the sound of loud yelling that I had grown so accustomed to suddenly began to echo down the halls.

"Why are you coming with me? !"

"I'm worried. She is my friend, after all."

"What a load of crap! You just don't want the awesome me to be alone with her, Retardo!"

"Call me that again, and you die."

"Whatever, she's probably not even awake yet."

The door swung open to reveal a frustrated Prussian and a calm-looking Cuban. They both stopped in their tracks upon realizing that I was, in fact, awake.

"Gilbo!" Amelia grinned and tried her best not to glare at Ricardo, "Look who's awake!"

I smiled softly at my friends, "H-Hey guys. . ."

"BIRDIE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gilbert instantly ran to my bedside with an excited smirk, "Mein gott, Birdie! You sure can sleep! It's been an entire week!"

I blinked my eyes in surprise. I had been unconscious for a week? "S-Sorry aboot that."

"It's fine, Madeline. You had no control over it," Ricardo interjected.

Gilbert threw a not-so subtle, hateful glare at Ricardo before looking at me again, "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right."

"Well, knowing that is wonderful, but I really just want to why I'm here in the first place," I sighed. My mind drifted back to the event. What was that creature? How had it known so much about my grandmother...that it could practically imitate her? I rubbed at my temples for an elusive, imaginary headache as I began to try and process everything out, "I just want to know what was that thing that was."

Amelia, Ricardo, and Gilbert all stared at each other forlornly. The same look that I kept seeing again and again passed among them and didn't disappear for once. They nodded softly and turned their gaze back onto me.

"It was a Remembrall. They deceive their victims by tapping into their memories. They use the person in their mind that they completely and absolutely trusted at one point in their life, before they died or became mortally ill," Amelia began.

"By using that image, that once most trusted person, they pretend they have returned without ailment. They force the victim to remember many significant moments of their past, and eventually the person cannot help but remember. The victim's memories, soul, and entire power is drained by the Remembrall. If the connection isn't severed, the will victim die and the Remembrall gains the victim's entire existence," Ricardo finished.

Gilbert grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously, "You're lucky your dog ran off and found me. If I had come any later, you would've died almost certainly. I suppose, though, it could've been worse. It could've been a Black Eyed Kid."

The nonsense being thrown at me usually would have been dismissed as just that, nonsense, but everything my sibling and friends had just explained was exactly what I had experienced. Everything to the last detail, "Okay, so. . . Oh maple, this is so hard to wrap my head around. What do you mean by power? Is that. . .some kind of metaphorical thing?"

Gilbert shook his head, "No, we mean power. You, Amelia, Ricardo, and I all have magical powers, but so do many others. This sounds absurd, but you really do. You're the personification of Canada. Your sister is the personification of the United States of America, Ricardo is the personification of Cuba, and I'm the personification of Prussia."

"More like _were_," Amelia scoffed, "Prussia was dissolved, remember? You're Eastern Germany now."

"NEIN! PRUSSIA IS STILL A COUNTRY! THE AWESOMEST ONE, AT THAT!"

"No, it's not!" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"IS TOO!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

As Madeline watched the two bicker back and forth, she could only try to figure out this puzzle of nonsense being thrown at her. What had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:** Don't ask about the maple leaf thing, 'cause... I don't know either. xD AND THE ABOOT THING ISN'T A TYPO :D Anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? :3 Anyway, I feel like I did very good on this chapter! What do you guys think? I'd love to know so I can improve~ I'm thinking about doing a Hetalia/Doctor Who x-over. Maybe a Harry Potter one, instead? I'm not sure. :/ Just let me know your opinion~

**Feliciano:** Please review, veh~! Every review this story gets, Sapph gives me more pasta~! :D


	3. Past of Amelia F Jones

**Author's Note:** How's it going, bros? My name is Saaaaaaaphire! *coughpewdiepiereferencecough* And today I am bringing you another Reborn Chapter! :D I've been kind of putting this off, and I apologize for that! Anyway, this is sort of a "filler" chapter, but on the bright side, you get to try to figure out what REALLY happened to Amelia. Have fun with that ;D Sorry if the description seems dull and unartistic, I'm horrible with details, but I try my best. :( Anyway, please enjoy! ^^

**Warning**: Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Chapter Three: Past of Amelia F. Jones**

"Kuma!" I exclaimed joyfully with widespread arms. The white dog pounced on me and pushed my body to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle as Kuma's pink tongue licked my face, "I missed you too, buddy!"

After a few days in the hospital, the doctors had finally let me go. By that time, I was practically itching to get out. Amelia could definitely attest to that. With all the pacing I did, I think Amelia was about ready to knock me out if it kept me quiet. In fact, I think she might've actually threatened to do it. Personally, I didn't want to be knocked unconscious, so I settled with drawing the rest of my stay at the hospital.

I gently pushed Kuma off me and stood up. I sifted my fingers through his soft, milky white fur with a small smile, "Never got the chance, but thanks for getting help, Kuma. . ." Kuma simply leaned his head into my palm and let out his trademark bark, which rather sounded like "who?".

"You really do care for him, don't you?" Amelia asked curiously. She had escorted me home on request of Gilbert. He said that if a Remembrall had tried to attack me once, there was a good chance that I could be attacked again. In all honestly, I didn't know what to think, but I do believe that Amelia only did it so she could be a "hero".

"Hmm? You mean Kuma?" When my twin nodded, I smiled at my dog's chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah. . . You know this, but he's been with me ever since I was little. He's like another sibling."

Amelia laughed, "I believe that. I tried to get close to him once like you are, but he nearly bit my hand off!"

"Hahaha, I bet it was because you were being loud, or had hamburger juice on your hands," I teased lightly.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" We laughed lightheartedly for a while before sitting down on my living room couch. We sat in companionable silence and simply relaxed. I watched my hand move over the velvety cloth of the couch and made a small game of making the shade of the cloth one shade by moving the tips of my fingers across it.

"So. . ." I suddenly began and looked back at my sister, who looked back with attentive blue eyes, "How long have you known about this stuff? The Remembrall, magical abilities, being the personification of a country, etc. . ."

Amelia looked upwards and intertwined her fingers together, "Since I was twelve-years-old, actually. I remember because Mom and Dad were still together. Mom had taken you to with her to go somewhere and Dad was at work."

_Amelia sat in a casual position on a couch, watching, yet again, Captain America. She was at home alone, but she could honestly care less if anyone were with her or not. The movie had neared the end, when she heard a knock on the door. She let out an irritated sigh, but went to check who it was._

_Amelia stood on hear tiptoes to look through the peephole. She could see that it was a little boy. His hair was a mop of dirty blond and his cheeks were littered with freckles. She couldn't see his eyes - he was looking with interest at the bushes to the side. He wore a simple, navy blue t-shirt that had obviously been through a lot. Mud, dirt, rip, tears, you got the idea. He wore baggy jeans that matched the state of his shirt._

_Amelia didn't know what to exactly think of the boy, although he was around the same age as her. So, being the curious hero she was, Amelia opened the door._

_She almost jumped back and gasped in shock at the sight of the boy's eyes. They were complete black orbs. No white, or any color to them. He looked at Amelia with a worried expression, then asked a simple question._

_"May I come inside to use your phone? I need my mother to pick me up," The black-eyed boy asked with obvious hope that Amelia would comply._

_"I...I..." Amelia stared at the dark eyes that didn't waver. She gulped and eventually gained her voice again, "S-Sorry, even though I'm the hero, I don't think I should. I don't know you, after all."_

_"Let me use your phone, please," The boy pleaded._

_"Dude, I'm sorry, but-"_

_"Let me use your phone!" The boy spoke with more force this time, and slight frustration._

_Amelia frowned. She didn't like being yelled at, especially by a stranger, "Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not-"_

_"LET ME USE YOUR PHONE!" The boy practically screamed._

_Amelia's sky blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden emotion flip and slammed the door shut. She locked it simultaneously with fumbling fingers, then let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "Freak. . . What was with those black eyes? It's not natural."_

_She was about to turn and walk back to her oh-so-comfy spot on the couch...when the boy started banging on the door. Amelia froze as the boy continued to scream that he needed to use her phone, over and over again. For the first time in her life, Amelia was truly and completely petrified. This thing...had to be some kind of demon!_

_She slid to the ground with her back against the door. She brought her knees to her chest and put her hands over her ears. She clenched her eyes shut, fearful tears streaming down her face. This was just a nightmare. It would be over soon. All she needed to do was wake up._

_But the boy was relentless, and continued to scream out obscenities about needing her phone._

_"Mommy, Daddy. . . Please, come home. . . I need help. . ." Amelia sobbed in terror._

_Then, all at once, the noise stopped. The boy wasn't yelling, nor was he banging on the door. It was simple silence._

_Amelia stood up with shaky legs to take another look out the peephole. The boy was gone, but another boy, who was slightly older, had taken his place. His hair was a simple blond that had a rough, wild style to it that caused it to spike in every direction. His enormous eyebrows were drawn together as he stared at the ground pensively. To Amelia's relief, instead of black eyes, the boy looked downward with sharp, emerald eyes._

_Amelia opened the door, only her blue eyes poking out, "I-Is it gone?"_

_The boy whipped his gaze onto her at the sound of her voice. His gaze softened slightly upon noticing Amelia's scared state, "Yes, it's gone. Don't worry. It shouldn't be bothering you anymore." She blinked at the obvious British accent that accompanied the boy's voice. She hadn't expected that._

_Amelia now poked her head out to look both ways, "Where'd it go?"_

_"I sent it back to where it came from. It won't be returning."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."_

"It turned out that Arthur was the personification of Britain. He told me about everything. Magic. The personifications. Everything. He gave me his phone number and we even became friends. I met the other countries and learned so much. Even my magical affinity. But I did it without your knowledge. We didn't know if you were a personification or not, so we kept quiet. We- I, didn't want you to be part of something you didn't have to be," Amelia explained.

The room was quiet before I found myself able to reply, "Is that why you've always been so scared of ghosts and demons?"

"Well, I don't know if you would _necessarily_ call it that, but-"

"Oh, that's _exactly_ what it is called."

". . . Yes."

I giggled softly before a question sprung to mind, "What's a magical affinity, by the way?"

"It's sort like your magic type. The type of magic you're best at. My affinity is physical magic. No, that doesn't mean I heal the physical body, it means that I can make myself have, like, super strength and stuff," Amelia clarified with a rather irritated voice, as if she got the question frequently, "Ricardo's affinity is physical magic too."

The reply had my curiosity piqued. What magical affinity would I have? Would it be something extremely powerful, or extremely weak? "What about Gilbert?"

"Well, you've seen Avatar: The Last Airbender, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

Amelia grinned and made big hand gestures, "Well, Gilbert is like a blood bender. His affinity is Blood Manipulation, which is a really rare affinity to have. Only 1% of all countries have it. He controls blood, creates it, destroys it, you name it. Of course, that's why they're also known as Cardiovascular Healers. If you're bleeding out, they can give you more blood and stop the bleeding. If you've been injected with poison that's in the bloodstream, they can filter it out. Really cool stuff."

"Whoa. . ." I couldn't believe it. Gilbert, the egotistical albino who constantly got into trouble, had that kind of power? That was a little frightening, yet amazing at the same time, "That's a little hard to think about. What about me? What's my affinity?"

"Don't know, but you'll figure it out with time. Knowing you, though, it probably has something to do with nature or healing."

We talked about it for a little longer, before I got up to use the bathroom. I washed my hands in pale peach, marble sink. I dried my hands with a soft, cotton towel and was about to open the white, bathroom door.

_Scream, crash!_

I rushed down the stairs and back into the living room at the sound of the high-pitched scream. I came upon the sight of Amelia's chest heaving, a broken vase, and a disheveled room.

"What happened? !" I screeched.

Amelia's blue eyes widened and searched the room, as if looking for an excuse, "There was a spider. I tried to kill it, but it kept getting away. I did it in the end, though!"

I stared at my sister incredulously. I knew my sister was known to overreact, but... a _spider? Seriously?_ "You destroyed my vase and half the room. . .because of a _spider?_"

"Yes."

...

Awkward pause.

"You're an idiot."

Amelia screwed her face into a pout, "I am not!"

"Don't even _debate_ on this subject. You're an _idiot._"

But she fought anyway, and we found ourselves laughing as if demons, Remembralls, and magic were just stories. It was just like old times. Looking back, though, I wished that I had noticed the splotch of blood by the coffee table. Maybe I could've stopped the chaos that was about to come. The chaos that would destroy my life forever, metaphorically and literally.

I turned to walk back to the couch, completely unaware of the deceitful, amused gaze burrowing into my back.

**Author's Note:** Opinions? I know, DEFINITELY not one of my best chapters. I feel like I was really lazy, especially near the end. Please forgive me :( I had a lot of writer's blocks :( I loved the little spider excuse. XD SOOOOOO, any ideas on what really happened to Amelia near the end? I would love to know what you think happened. ;D

**Madeline:** P-Please read and review, eh!


End file.
